Facility 902
Facility 902 is a 1-3 player Squad Adventure. It is an outdoor facility with poor lighting filled with Mechanoid type mobs. Players will follow an elevated walkway to each section. The first boss is the Armored Scissor Bastion. Eliminate any mobs with it and then focus on the boss. It will raise a shield that is nearly impenetrable. The Argus system will pop up a notification the first time a player comes through to let them know that the nearby platforms must be used simultaneously to remove the shield. In solo mode, this would be impossible, so solo players are able to stand on each platform separately to remove the shield. It's other abilities are standard mechanoid including laser beams and missiles. The next section includes scissor mechanoids (minions) and the Argus system will warn players about the faulty wiring under the nearby walkways and platforms. Sections of the platforms are missing and players will need to jump across the gaps to progress. Should a player fall or miss, there is a way to get back up. Thankfully there are no mobs in that area. Next are Secutor Shooters and a Scissor Mender. Take the Mender out first. Head across a bridge and take out the Mender, Hunters and more Shooters. Difficulty level of the adventure may very the quantity of mobs. After this players will face the Reinforced Secutor Hornet. This boss will consistantly fire tail shots at players but will periodically stop and channel a bi-directional laser beam that will either be front to back, or left to right. It will do this 1-3 times before resuming regular fire. During the fight the Hornet will drop to the ground and summon several large electrical globes that will wander the area leaving little room for players to move out of the way. These do moderate damage and need to be avoided if possible. They cannot be destroyed but will despawn after a short amount of time. Next up is a x4 Scissor Sentry Gatekeeper surrounded by other mechanoids. Take the Menders out first and the Gatekeeper is easily eliminated. At this point the Argus system pops up again and mentions reactors being turned on, probably by hidden bandits. This does not seem to have any relevance to the next fight but it may explain why there are sparking live wires hanging about an abandoned facility. The last boss is the Special Rethiarius Chaos. This is a cube-looking mechanoid that will be familiar to players who have been in the Milene Caves zone. This boss has more health and can seemingly withstand more damage than the previous bosses, It's primary attack cannot be avoided. It will fire consistanly at players and every 20 seconds or so, fire a laser beam that will target players and follow them. As players come on to the platform, there a turret on the left side that can be used against the boss It has two abilties. Watch for the laser beam from the boss and move if needed. Somewhere around x6, the boss will create a dark ring, sucking players into it, then roll the circumference of it 2-3 times, attempting to roll over players. This will occur periodically throughout the rest of the fight. This adventure is notable because this will be many a player's first encounter with a working Rethiarius. Mobs * Armored Scissor Bastion (boss - will have other mobs with it) * Reinforced Secutor Hornet (boss) * Special Rethiarius Chaos (boss) * Oculat Observer * Secutor Interceptor * Secutor Shooter (primary weapon is targeted missiles) * Oculat Focuser * Secutor Hunter (laser beam will follow and trap players if not avoided) * Scissor Mender (always take these out first, watch for healing beacons) * Scissor Miner (target missiles and lasers) * Scissor Trooper * Secutor Sentry Gatekeeper and 4 Scissor Menders Objectives * Eliminate the Armored Scissor Bastion and the mechanoid minions. * Eliminate Reinforced Secutor Hornet * Eliminate Special Rethiarius Chaos Gallery Skyforge Facility 902 Map.png Skyforge Secutor Sentry Gatekeeper - Facility 902.png Category:Squad Category:Navigation/Squad